My Empress
by Majin Blues
Summary: A Lost One recovers before the final battle. Will she be able to reach her savoir before it may be too late?


"The last thing I remember was...," the sixteen year old brunette blushed at the memory. She didn't want to share that moment with anyone else but in order to help out the person she held dearest to her heart she would do anything. "The last thing I remember was that I was attacked by a PKer."

The woman who sat beside her looked confused, "a PKer?"

The girl frowned and nodded. "Ah, a player killer. Normally that is alright, but lately people who are killed in the game ended up falling into comas by PKers with black spots around them. I received a message from someone who knew how wake them and free them. I went alone and ended up getting attacked." Her blush then came back with a vengence, "then he showed up. He held me close as I was slipping away. When I first met him I thought he was just some punk that old man Antares got interested in and nothing more."

"But you he ended up being a sweet young boy?" The woman next to her smiled with equal parts of amusement and joy.

"Moooooommmm!" Chika shouted in embarressment. The medical staff tried to not linger too long however it was good to see people recovering and bantering.

The woman had enough fun teasing her daughter for now. "I'm sorry, please continue."

Chika sat up in her bed then released her breath. "While I 'out' I saw him working so hard to find a way to bring us back. He fought and conquorered his enemies and finally he confronted his former friend and beat the stuffing out of him." Her smile grew pained at the thought of having to do the same to any of her friends. "He suffers now and I need to help him."

Her mother's face became stern, "you will not get back on that horrid game. I nearly lost you last time and I don't want to think about it if I did."

Chika expected that from her, after all she is in total MOM Mode now. "I know how you feel but he is the one who brought me back. It's my turn to return the favor and help him." She couldn't fight the silly grin that was creeping across her face. "And I want to see him again."

The woman's face softened, "is he someone that is important to you?"

Chika nodded quickly before catching herself. "He called me his empress," She whispered loud enough for only her mother to hear.

The woman sighed then smiled. "Go on then. I won't stop you. But in return you better introduce him to me for dinner soon."

"MOM!" Chika hurried to an empty terminal and logged into the world. The sensation of something being placed on her head startled her but then realized it was her FMD. Not knowing if she could hear her or not, the you woman said it anyway. "Thanks Mom."

~~~~The World R2~~~~

She sent to the route town of Mac Anu. "Why am I here? This wasn't the server I was... on last." Alkaid then noticed Gaspard running away from creatures unlike anything that was normally seen. Watching the warlock beast struggling she entered the fray to save him. "Gaspard if you know any healing spells then back me up."

Stunned he lost his concentration. "Alkaid? You're back! Haseo will be happy to see you again."

Clearly embarressed she scratched the back of her head. "You think?" She would have smacked herself if it would have hid her blush. Was she picking up on his mannerisms? "Anyway, I'm here to help out. Do you know any healing spells or not?" When he said he did she let loose on the odd creatures that was just tormenting her friend moments ago. Eventually Silabus joined in and helped finish them off.

"Alkaid, when did you get back?" Silabus asked.

"Just enough time to help Gaspard here. Do you know where Haseo went?" Alkaid stood by fanning herself.

The two Carnard members looked at each other before answering. "**Δ Hidden Forbidden Radiation.**" The twin blade thanked them both and ran off to the Chaos Gate.

"Atoli will be heart broken when she hooks up Haseo," Gaspard said when the red head avatar disappeared.

Silabus grinned in response. "That's true but knowing her she will be happy that Haseo has someone to watch out for him.

~~~~Arche Koeln Waterfall~~~~

Haseo, Endrance, and Atoli stood in the middle of enormous group of Cubia Gommoras. "No matter how many we kill they just keep coming!" Haseo vented as he tore into three incoming enemies with his scythe.

"You know, I really don't blame them for wanting a piece of you." Endrance said as he ran through his fourth Gommora in nearly just one minute. "Truth to be told, I'm rather envious."

While he knew he should be used to his suggestive tones and implications, the Terror of Death shuddered at the thought of them. "No thanks."

"Haseo, I'm out of MP!" Atoli cried out. Their enemies seemed to understand their plight and began to swarm in for the kill.

"Sword Dance!" A group of the Cubia Gommoras fell then faded away to reveal a familiar red haired twin blade.

Haseo didn't know what to say, he didn't trust himself to say anything. He did the only thing he knew he could do.

She felt his arms around her. Alkaid's face was beyond red, "what... what are you doing baka?!" Though she said that she melted into her savoir.

"I missed you, my Empress." And for that one moment nothing else mattered; not the betrayal of Ovan, not the possible threat of another world net crisis. Just the Terror of Death and his Empress.


End file.
